Servo de Afrodite
by MelimeGreenleaf
Summary: Na qual Pythagoras está impressionado, Jason está lisonjeado e Hércules já viu e ouviu bem mais do que gostaria.


Jason acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Foi preciso uma harpia, dois lobos, uma torção no tornozelo, uma pancada na cabeça e cinco horas e meia presos em uma caverna, mas ele e Pythagoras finalmente haviam confessado seus sentimentos. Dizer que eles correram para o quarto assim que chegaram em casa seria um exagero. Jason tinha certeza de que primeiro sugeriu para Hércules que passasse a noite na taverna. Bem, quase certeza. De qualquer modo, tinha certeza de que Hércules tinha saído antes que agarrasse Pythagoras e o carregasse para a cama como se fosse mais leve do que uma pluma. Ou ao menos esperava que isso tivesse acontecido. Era difícil se concentrar quando só conseguia pensar em consumar o que só não foi terminado na caverna porque o ar rarefeito e escasso não permitiria esse tipo de atividade. Mas assim que acordou completamente, Jason notou que algo estava errado. Pythagoras não estava mais espremido na cama ao seu lado, então resolveu se levantar para procurar por ele.

Nem tinha se levantado direito quando percebeu que Pythagoras estava falando no cômodo principal. Sua voz estava baixa, quase um sussurro, mas era notável a excitação. "E os conhecimentos dele de anatomia são inacreditáveis. Metade do que ele fazia nunca vi em pinturas ou livros! E você sabia que tem um ponto entre os testículos e..."

"Pelo amor dos deuses! Você está falando desde que o sol nasceu! Eu nunca importuno vocês assim depois de ter um encontro." Interrompe Hércules, com a voz um pouco mais alta.

"Do que você está falando? Você conta sobre todos os seus encontros em detalhes! Como você acha que eu sei que a terceira filha do vendedor de óleos tem uma marquinha em formato de flor na virilha? Como eu estava dizendo, só há uma explicação para isso: Jason é a reencarnação de Afrodite na terra." Pythagoras declarou como se fosse uma verdade absoluta.

A declaração fez Jason corar. Certamente ele não poderia ter feito nada tão espetacular assim. Foi uma das melhores noites da sua vida, mas ele tinha certeza de que poderia fazer melhor se os seus músculos não estivessem tão cansados depois da aventura que tiveram apenas horas antes.

"Você está exagerando. Ugh, virgens são todos iguais. Eu juro que a filha do vendedor de cerâmica..."

"Mas pense sobre isso: ele tem força e agilidade muito maiores do que as de um humano normal. E ele não é afetado por nenhum tipo de maldição. Que outra explicação pode haver?"

Jason resolveu que isso já estava indo longe demais e saiu do quarto. "Bom dia." Disse sentando-se ao lado de Pythagoras e envolvendo sua cintura com um dos braços.

Pythagoras quase deu um pulo. "Eu não estava falando sobre você!" Disse voltando-se para Jason, balançando as mãos em frente ao corpo.

Jason riu. "Eu ouvi vocês conversando, ou ao menos parte da conversa, já que eu não acordei tão cedo assim."

"Então diga para esse tolo que você não é a reencarnação de Afrodite." Reclamou Hércules indignado.

"Claro que não, só aprendi algumas coisinhas na uni."

Os outros dois olharam para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

"É de lá que você é? Nunca ouvi falar dessa cidade." Comentou Pythagoras.

"Eles adoram Afrodite por lá?" Perguntou Hércules.

Jason pensou em os corrigir, mas como eles nunca perguntavam sobre seu passado e mereciam algumas respostas, não poderia haver mal em deixar que acreditassem em algo que fosse próximo da verdade. "Só vivi alguns anos lá, um pouco antes de vir para cá. Mas muitas pessoas lá cultuavam Afrodite e Dionísio."

"Então está resolvido, Pythagoras. Ele só é um servo de Afrodite."

Pythagoras corou da cabeça aos pés, e decidiu que ficar quieto provavelmente seria a melhor atitude. Ou isso ou se enterrar em um buraco no chão. Quais seriam as suas chances de sobreviver se pulasse da sacada?

Jason por sua vez começou a espalhar pequenos beijos pelo pescoço de Pythagoras, piorando a situação do matemático. "Fico lisonjeado que você me considere assim tão bom."

Com isso, Hércules se levantou da mesa. "Já chega, vou para a taverna antes que você faça Pythagoras desmaiar. Não me esperem antes do pôr-do-sol!"

Assim que ele passou pela porta, Jason voltou-se para Pythagoras com um sorriso malandro. "Bem, isso nos dá bastante tempo."

O último pensamento racional que Pythagoras teve naquele dia foi "_Jason será o meu fim_".


End file.
